Pathril Omaaloc
Early life Although Pathril is one of the most influential figure of the Nation of Kima, not a lot is known about his past. We know he is born in 98 in the old capital city Apsongberu, where he is likely to have lived a childhood of menial physical labor, hinted by the fact Pathril is illiterate when he joins Thomocemir. He lives in Apsongberu until the city is destroyed in year 103 by the Old God Odlug, the giant of bronze. King Peklod is killed during the attack. Pathril, aged 5, runs away. His wereabouts are unknown, but as it is a pearlite custom to house orphans in familial homes, he his likely to have lived the rest of his childhood in one of the villages of the central settlements. He is then believed to have worked as a lumberjack until year 130 - Pathril is 32 years old by then. Thomocemir Following a royal decree of queen Usu Ronumagen, Pathril engages with his friends in an expedition to build the border fortress that will be known as Thomocemir, in his quality of woodcutter specialist. His woodworking skills were instrumental in the early phase of the fort building, but as time went on, as more workers joined the project and as the danger from the wild become more and more pressing, he spent more and more time organizing the militia. The help and training of a former student of axe legend Stipoth Rozmowom, a girl by the name of Uquur Dirlugisep, allowed Pathril to quickly become proeffiscient with his weapon of choice. It is however in year 132 that his career change would definitively be made, as the wereskink Rusna suddently attacked the fort, wounding two. Pathril would, alongside Uquur and Imic, corner and kill the beast. From then on, Pathril's life would consist of organizing and training Thomocemir's defense force. Military reforms In year 133, the Empire of Osme declares war on Mong Kima, and Thomocemir is their prime target. Pathril is forced to find ways to equip and train an emergency response force. Imports of axe tools from neighbouring villages provided his men with improvized weapons - shields were crafted from swamp wood, and makeshift armors were made from marine animal's shells. As time went on, those emergency war gears were progressively replaced with metal armors ; but until then, with a lack of available material and especially without a tradition of war organization, Pathril had to invent processes as he went. Before the war against Osme, war was waged without much of procedures : an official would go to villages, recruit national mercenaries and volonteering peasants, give them a nominal gear, and send the mass of them at their enemies. Efforts to modernize local armies were already tried at Tetzobsha by Stipoth Rozmowom with relative success, but never those new doctrines were tested under constant enemy pressure. The war doctrines put in place by Pathril would shape the military of Mong Kima for the years to come. Defensive campaigns Main article : Gethdazstesta Between 133 and 142, Pathril dedicated his life to protect Thomocemir, and by extension the whole kingdom of Kima, from hostile incursions from the empire of Osme, in a war remembered by the name Gethdazstesta, in a serie of defensive battles ever so scaling up. Pathril leads a force of axe wielding armored soldiers for the duration of the war, and is known fo engage invading forces in open and brutal battles, concentrating his limited, but heavily armored forces in a single point to break enemy formations. After each successful battle, fallen foes would be stripped out of their war gear, and said gear would be smelted and reforged to equip more soldiers, giving Pathril's force a reputation of scrap army. Personal life In year 130, Pathril becomes romantically involved with Idla, one of the founding members of the Riverguard. At first a woodcrafter, Idla would soon move in Pathril's squad and be formed to martial art, becoming his second in command quickly after. A few years later, in 143 he would marry a woman his age of the name Tod Ilidconu, woodcutter by profession, but the couple is still childless in 146. Pathril is known to drink a lot ; but his personal life, outside the army he built, is rather limited, leaving the billon-plated barracks only to go sleep in his small room at the very top of the wooden keep.